He Tastes Like You, Only Sweeter
by TheOtherKeybladeMaster
Summary: Ikuto gets transfered to Cross Acadamy, and Zero is finding him even more tempting than Yuki. They're sharing a room, Zero bites Ikuto, yadda yadda yadda, you know the deal. Yaoi, no like no read. Zeruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Drew: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! My first crossover!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Hahaha… and of course, knowing me, IT'S ZERUTO!!! YAY!!! Three cheers for yaoi! Hip hip!**

**Ikuto&Zero: *halfheartedly* Hurray…**

**Drew: Oh, _come on, _guys, you can do better than that! Hip hip!**

**Ikuto&Zero: *slightly less halfheartedly* Hurrayyyyy…**

**Drew: That's pathetic! If you don't say it like you mean it this time, I'll heighten the rating and write lemons. LEMONS, I TELL YOU!!! Now CHEER, DAMNIT! Hip hip!**

**Ikuto&Zero: HURRAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Drew: Much better! Now then… the disclaimer. Pssht. Yeah. I totally own Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara. Which is why I'm writing fan fiction for them. *rolls eyes* Oh yeah and for the record, this is the first time I've tried to write anything even remotely sexy. Be warned.**

**Warnings: OOCness, explicit language, yaoi, Yuki on crack, graphic and probably horrible make out scenes between hot, teenage, normally not homosexual males, errrm… and other stuff. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Ikuto sighed as he stepped out of the car and onto the pathway of Cross Academy.**

**"Yo, Nikaido," he called to the driver of the vehicle.**

**"Yes, Ikuto?" the cheerful man replied.**

**The teen stared at the massive school he was transferring to. "This is it? It's gigantic…" he said. "Much bigger than high school back home."**

**Yuu sighed. "This is the finest private school in Japan. You're lucky to be able to go here."**

**Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Whatever."**

**

* * *

**

**"Zero, Yuki, today we have a new student coming in!" declared the chairman.**

**Zero rolled his eyes. "And…? This concerns us because…?"**

**"Because you have to show him around the school! And uh… Zero… you will be sharing a room with him." Chairman Cross winced, fearful of Zero's temper.**

**"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" yelled the ex-human, completely furious, his eyes glowing red. **

**Yuki, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Woohoo! New student! What's his name, chairman?"**

**"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's coming from Seiyo High School, a long ways away from here. Ah, look, here he is now!" **

**Just then, Nikaido and Ikuto walked into the office, greeted by stares of curiosity and welcome.**

**Yuki immediately jumped at the chance to introduce herself. She stuck her hand out fiercely towards Ikuto and sent him a shit-eating grin. "Hi there! Yuki Cross, at your service!"**

**He hesitantly shook her hand. "Uhh… yo. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he replied. He looked over at Zero and sent him a small wave, as if to say, 'hey there, asshole, are you gonna introduce yourself or what?'**

**Zero stuck his hand out unenthusiastically. "Zero Kiryuu. And you're--," he was cut off by a sharp gust of wind from the window, sending Ikuto's scent to the vampire and throwing him off tremendously. When Ikuto reached his hand out to shake Zero's, the other boy pulled back before he could get the chance. **

**Zero bit his lip. "I'm outta here," he said gruffly, and stormed out of the room.**

**_What the fuck was that? _He thought as he zipped through the halls to his room while it was still uncontaminated by the new kid. _He smelled even more tempting than Yuki!_**

**He crashed into the dorm, slammed the door and slumped onto his bed, panting heavily. "What… the… hell…?" he said to himself. **

**Just then, the door opened and Ikuto walked in carrying a duffel bag and a violin case. He seemed to be talking to himself. **

**"I mean like, who shoved a stick up _his _ass, right? What the fuck was his problem?" There was a pause. "Hot, sure, but a total--" He turned around and saw Zero looking at him like he had 25 heads. "HOLY SHIT YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUTTA ME!" **

**Zero cleared his throat awkwardly. _Did he just call me hot? Who, or what, the hell was he talking to?_ He pointed to the other side of the room. "There's your bed." **

**The other boy nodded. "Uhh… erm…" he coughed. "'Kay…" _Shit, _Ikuto thought, _I really hope he didn't hear me talking to Yoru. Especially when I called him hot…_**

**He started to unpack his things when he turned to look at Zero. "You got a problem? Do you always greet people like this?"**

**Zero glared at him, but didn't say anything.**

**"Fine, jeez, just asking. I'm gonna take a shower," he said and walked into the bathroom.**

**The ex-human sighed. "This is really gonna take some getting used to…"**

**Zero took the moment of alone time to think about things.**

**1: Why did the new kid smell so goddamn good?**

**2: Why did the new kid call him hot?**

**3: Basically a whole bunch of shit about the new kid.**

**Well, 2 isn't hard to answer. He's probably gay. **

**_You say that as if you aren't, _a voice in Zero's mind said. **

**_Oh, shut up! _He thought to himself. **

**At that moment, Ikuto walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Zero blushed. Then he was hit by a wave of steam that caused his eyes to glow red and canines to elongate. He clamped his hand over his mouth.**

**Ikuto walk over to him with concern in his eyes. "You alright, man? You look kinda sick…."**

**Zero inhaled sharply and stood up. He couldn't take it anymore; the temptation was just too much. He reached out, grabbed hold of Ikuto's wrists and lifted them above his head, shoving him against a wall. **

**"Wha… what's going on, Zero?" Ikuto said, panic in his voice. **

**Zero lowered his head and ran his tongue along the pale skin. He opened his mouth and cut into Ikuto's neck as easily as a knife would into warm butter. **

**It wasn't long before Ikuto started to slump against the wall and Zero realized that he was taking too much blood. He pulled back, licked all the red liquid off the other boy's neck and backed away. Ikuto slid down and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. **

**"So…" Ikuto started. "You're a vampire?" he asked weakly. **

**Zero looked away. "I'm… sorry. I didn't… I'm sorry."**

**Ikuto laughed feebly. "No… it's alright, I guess. I think I just didn't expect to get assaulted by my vampire roommate, much less while I was wearing nothing but a towel." He looked up at Zero and smirked, satisfied by the blush he got out of the ex-human. **

**Zero scowled, still blushing. Then he smiled. "Well, I'm sorry; it seems as if I couldn't help myself. With your neck so… _exposed, _the way it is."**

**This time it was Ikuto's turn to blush. Zero was surprised he even had enough blood left to do that, but smirked and took advantage of the moment and walked over to the other boy. He kneeled down in front of him, leaned forward and caught Ikuto's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. **

**Ikuto gasped and Zero slipped his tongue into the blue haired teen's mouth, memorizing all the nooks and crannies with the warm, slippery muscle. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Ikuto, pulling him closer so that his knees were on either side of his hips and he was straddling him. **

**"Mmnn… Zero… You aren't worried what the others will think?" Ikuto asked breathily, shifting his weight and wrapping his arms around Zero's neck. **

**"Not really…" replied Zero. "Are you?" he asked as he lightly kissed the corner of Ikuto's mouth, his jawbone, and down, down, down his neck, finally getting to the two puncture wounds which he kissed as well, and muttered a "sorry".**

**Ikuto laughed. "I don't really have a reputation to ruin yet, so I don't think I care as much as I would if I had been here for a while." His eyes met Zero's and they kissed briefly. "I totally figured you probably liked… uhh… oh yeah," he imitated the ridiculous smile Yuki had sent him when she introduced herself. "Yuki Cross, at your service!" he said nasally. **

**Zero rolled his eyes. "She's like a sister. And believe me, you weren't the one who made me realize that I'm gay." He smirked. "Don't flatter yourself. The whole school knows already." Ikuto raised an eyebrow.**

**"The whole school?"**

**"The whole goddamn school."**

**"You gonna tell me why?" Ikuto asked. **

**Zero sighed. "A while back, Yuki told me that I'm more popular with the girls than I thought. I told her I didn't care, because I'm gay, and she said that was great. No sarcasm."**

**"What the…" Ikuto started. "Great? Why?"**

**"I'm getting to that. She explained to me that, and I quote, ninety percent of my fan base-"**

**"Whoa there! Slow down, cowboy! You have a _fan base?_" Ikuto interrupted.**

**Zero rolled his eyes. "Apparently. So anyway, ninety percent of it is corrupt women who love boys that love boys. And so she told everyone. Ever since, Aido Hanabusa hasn't been able to leave me the hell alone…" He gagged. (A/N: I got the 'corrupt women who love boys that love boys' thing from the first volume of Gravitation EX (which I don't own).)**

**Ikuto chuckled. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, because you got me!" he said sweetly.**

**"Aww, thank you," Zero said, rolled his eyes, and leaned down to kiss Ikuto again, but was stopped. He looked at Ikuto questioningly.**

**"I need to get dressed," he said. **

**Zero glanced at the simple white towel that was concealing Ikuto's… unmentionables. He sighed. "Right." He stood up. Then he laughed and shook his head. **

**Ikuto stared at him questioningly. "What are you laughing at?"**

**Zero smiled. "Yuki will be pleased that we're getting along so well."**

**The other boy grimaced. "Ugh… is she always that crazy?"**

**The vampire chuckled. "To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if she was on drugs just then. That was weirder than usual."**

**"Oh. Alright. Well, I'm gonna get dressed and we can go to class. 'Kay?"**

**Zero sighed. "Okay."**

* * *

**Drew: So… whadiya think? Should I keep going? I'm not gonna update until I get at least 3 reviews!**

**Chapter Song - Let the Flames Begin - Paramore - Riot!**

**||||||\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara. Also, I'm sorry if I'm being a little mean to Yuki. I just… really really don't like her. Lol. **

**Just letting you know, this isn't gonna get better as it moves forward. This story is all crack, fluff, and retarded-ness. It's like weed-flavored cotton candy laced with cocaine, written to satisfy my needs as a yaoi addict.**

**OH- who's seen the English dub of Vampire Knight? Vic Mignogna (Zero) and Bryce Papenbrook (Aido) are amazing! But Kaname and Yuki SUCK. They sound like robots. BUT SERIOUSLY Vic's voice + Zero = SEXUAL CLIMAX.**

**On that note- enjoy the next (rather late) addition to He Tastes Like You, Only Sweeter!**

* * *

"Hey, you ready?" asked Zero.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go," Ikuto replied.

As they walked down the halls, Zero noticed many stares thrown their way and smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" Ikuto asked.

Zero chuckled. "Well, if I'm going to hell, I might as well do it with a smile on my face," he said, and casually slung his arm around Ikuto's waist. Many murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd.

A look of realization graced Ikuto's features. He smiled. "And I'll be right there with you," he stated, and turned to kiss Zero lightly on his cheek. More talk.

"You seem to be enjoying the new student, stupid apprentice," said a voice behind them.

Zero cringed. "Yagari-sensei…" He let go of his boyfriend's waist and turned around, taking a defensive stance. "What do you want?"

The one-eyed vampire hunter grinned. "I am merely walking to my class, and what does it matter if I want to talk to my adorable student?" Yagari said lazily. He walked up to Ikuto and took the boy's chin into his hand, forcefully turning his head so he could see the flesh-colored bandage that covered the two puncture wounds on his neck. He smirked.

"I see you've already marked this one as your own," he said, causing Ikuto to blush like a madman. "You know that's against the rules, right?"

"That's none of your business," Zero replied hastily, and with a scowl he grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged him away from the aggravating teacher.

Ikuto was still blushing. "Who was that?"

"Long story short, I'm a vampire hunter. That was my teacher. He teaches here now to keep an eye on me. He's also a pain in the ass…" Zero explained in a huff.

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "A vampire hunter? But aren't you…"

"Yes, yes, a vampire. I know. Weird, right? My family was killed by a pureblood. She turned me into a vampire."

"Oh. Alright," Ikuto said, and didn't say anything more even though he didn't really understand because he could tell that Zero was bothered by it.

All of a sudden, the halls seemed emptier and Zero and Ikuto were the only ones left.

"Shit, we're gonna be late!" Zero said, and they ran as fast as they could to their class.

They stepped into the classroom and were greeted with even more stares. Ikuto happened to be chewing gum. He popped it obnoxiously. Zero snickered. All the girls in the room and a few boys were hyperventilating.

The teacher's eyes narrowed. "Good morning, Zero, and who is this?"

Ikuto smirked. Then he smiled pleasantly and held his hand out, which the teacher reached out to shake.

"I apologize for being late; Zero was just showing me around school. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I'm new here." He smiled again.

The teacher, a female, just stood there rapidly shaking his hand with both of hers.

"Y… y-yes, Tsukiyomi-san, just take a seat wherever you like," she said, quite obviously dazzled.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to be on time from now on," he said. He turned around and winked at the class (half of which fainted), then took Zero's hand (who was also dazzled), and walked towards the two empty seats in the back of the room.

Zero snickered. "I think you over did it a little bit," he whispered and pointed to the teacher who was now sitting at her desk breathing heavily with a hand pressed to her chest.

Yuki violently turned around in her seat and started whisper yelling at them.

"_A little bit? _Are you crazy? Why were you even late anyway? And _why are you holding hands_?"

Ikuto giggled. Zero smirked. "Why do you _think _we're holding hands? What is it, Yuki-_chan_? Are you _jealous?_" He leaned closer to her. "Oh yeah… and just so you know, Ikuto tastes a lot better than you do." Yuki gasped, blushed, and turned around, almost burning a hole into the wall in the front of the room with a glare.

Ikuto stopped laughing for a minute. "Wait… tastes better… you've drank Yuki-chan's blood before?"

Zero nodded. "Mhmm. _And_ she's been aware of the existence of vampires since before she can remember. Not to mention she _is _one. A pureblood. Found out just recently. Dunno why she's still here, though. In the Day Class. She's betrothed to her brother type person who's in the Night Class. I wonder why I'm not there, too."

"Oh."

The whole time, Yuki could hear what they were saying. She whipped around in her seat. Zero glanced over at her.

"Hmm? Oh, hello, Yuki-chan. We were just discussing-"

"I know what you were discussing! I can hear you! I'm right in front of you! Please be quiet please!"

The teacher looked up from her desk. "Yuki Cross. Detention. No talking, please."

"But I- they- I can't-"

"Don't try to put the blame on Tsukiyomi-san and-"

Ikuto raised his hand. "Please, sensei. I would prefer it if you called me Ikuto," he said, and smiled dazzlingly again. "But I will admit that it wasn't all Yuki-chan's fault. I was also talking, so please don't put the full blame on her." He paused. "I think we _all _deserve detention," he added smoothly, blinking at her with huge, not-quiet-innocent blue eyes. He seemed to have acquired cat ears in the few milliseconds that everyone had looked away from him.

Three jaws dropped all at once. Sensei was completely surprised that he was willing to take the blame so easily; Yuki couldn't believe that she had to have detention with the two most annoying boys on the planet, and Zero was struck dumb with lust at seeing Ikuto with cat ears.

Zero shook his head and suddenly realized that he had detention. He glared at Ikuto.

Ikuto glared back at him, but the effect wasn't quiet as menacing seeing as Zero noticed that his boyfriend also had a tail.

"What's your problem?" Ikuto asked. "I figured it might be entertaining." He grinned, and suddenly Zero was reminded of the Cheshire cat, and he couldn't hold himself down anymore, and forgetting that he was in the middle of a classroom, surrounded by people who were all staring at him, he jumped out of his seat, grabbed Ikuto by the front of his shirt, and kissed him. On the mouth. In front of everyone.

The other half of the class that hadn't fainted when Ikuto winked at them went down at this new development.

"Hey, umm… Zero?" Ikuto mumble against Zero's mouth. "As much as I'm enjoying this, and as much as I'm not caring about being in public, I don't think this is such a good idea."

Zero frowned slightly. "Shh… you're gonna ruin the moment."

Ikuto grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away. "Zero, _were in a classroom_."

"So?"

"A classroom that has _people _in it!"

Zero blinked and absentmindedly glanced around, vision still clouded with desire.

"Oh. I guess there is." He frowned. "That's too bad. I wasn't finished," he added, suddenly distressed.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "…Finished?"

"Ravishing you. By the way, where did the cat ears come from?"

"Not important, I'll explain later. You've got your quirks, I've got mine," he said, suddenly distracted. He grabbed Zero's hand and started to drag him out of the room. "Please excuse us, sensei, we'll be right back."

They left the classroom and Ikuto pushed Zero up against the wall.

"Has anybody ever told you how unbearably adorable you are?"

"That was mean of you, Ikuto. Surprise attacks are not fair at all."

Ikuto blinked in surprise. "Surprise… attacks?"

Zero groaned. "_Where did the cat ears come from_?"

Ikuto's eyes widened with shock. "_That's _why you kissed me all of a sudden?" He giggled. "You like my cat ears?"

Zero nodded with embarrassment. His face was quiet pink.

"Ha! Really?" Ikuto burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh jeez, if only Amu was as interesting as you are… Ha ha ha! If she was anything like you, Tadase would be left in the dust, and she would have leapt into my arms! _Willingly_!"

"But…"

There was a pause in the laughter.

"It was the tail that really set me off."

Ikuto looked as if he was going to explode with the hilarity of the moment. "My tail?" he squeaked, and then composed himself, feline features vanishing with the joyfulness in a cloud of sparkles. "Why didn't anyone tell me that there are people like you in the world?" He was suddenly very far away.

Zero shrugged, though he seemed to be a little surprised (and put out) about the swift disappearance of the cat ears. _I have to ask him about that later_, he thought. "Who are Amu and Tadase?"

"Oh?" Ikuto blinked, abruptly pulled back to reality. "Ah, umm… Amu is this girl I used to like. She was kind of an idiot, but in a very cute sort of way. Tadase… Tadase is just this weird kid that I grew up with. Both he and I had a crush of sorts on the girl, and it resulted in a lot of humorous situations that I usually walked away from victorious. But…" he sighed forlornly.

"But…?" Zero asked.

"She chose Tadase. I don't think I'll _ever _understand why, considering that he's almost definitely gay, and pretty girly-looking besides that." He laughed to himself. "Can't wait to see how _that _pans out."

Zero laughed. "That's sad. She hasn't noticed his effeminateness?"

Ikuto shook his head.

"Depressing."

"Told you she's an idiot. Hmm… we better figure out a time for our detention."

"You better tell me about those ears when we get out of class."

"Sure thing."

They walked back into class hand in hand a few minutes later, lips slightly more bruised than before, and sat in their seats in the back of the room. Yuki turned around and glared at them for a few moments and then went back to her work. When class was over, the three troublemakers made their way up to the teacher's desk.

"So…" Zero said. "When should we have this detention?"

The teacher smiled sweetly at them- never a good sign.

"I think right now would be a good time, don't you?"

* * *

**Chapter 2! YAY! *is chased by angry mob* OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY! *sob* I just never got around to it! I tried every day but I couldn't get anything out worth even **_**spitting **_**at! ARGH! *headdesk* **

**So… *gets down on hands and knees* PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME HORRIBLY! Nicely, I can take. Poison my food or something. BUT DON'T DO IT PAINFULLY. **

**Hence, even though it really has nothing to do with the story, the chapter song will be "Sorry Sorry" by Super Junior. (Look it up, it's wonderful.)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter one! Huggles and virtual Ikuto-in-a-Day-Class-uniform plushies for you! And the same for anyone who reviews this one! 'Till next time~! (Hopefully sooner than this time… woops.)**


End file.
